When the night goes still
by kitsune-flame86
Summary: This takes place between getting the story and the house of blue tea leaves.


The Bride

When you become the undisputed ruler of the Japanese Yakuza, it's pretty easy to find where you live. I came across her mansion in the outskirts of Tokyo. Out here in the country, Japan is a beautiful place. But tonight, I did not care for the starlit sky or the lotus by the river bank. I only wanted one thing. And I had her in my sights. As quiet as any ninja I vaulted over the south wall. Slowly did I draw my sword from it's well oiled sheath. Not even 5 steps.

"Good evening, XXXXXXX. You're very quiet when you want to be but even silence won't trick mot/

ion detectors." Flood lamps filled the garden with light. Before me stood Spencer, a prodigy in Japan among foreigners; a world renowned samurai.

"Please, do join me for some tea. It would be my honour." He held out his arm for me to take. He was dressed in traditional samurai kimono attire. His yukata was a dark red with black trim and white under kimono. His hakama was a dark green with golden dragonfly sewn along the feet.

"Since you work for O-Ren, I didn't think the stories of you being an honourable man were true."

He took back his arm and held it against his heart, "I'm struck to the soul by your barbed attack, but I assure you, I would honour any woman of your caliber and skill." Again he offered me his arm, "I hope you like green tea."

Once we were seated, he poured me a cup of tea, and then one for himself. "Now, if you please explain why you felt it was necessary to vault over my master's garden wall, I'm sure we can come to some sort of understanding."

Such elegance, and from only a 20 yr old kid. "Your 'master' tried to kill me a few years ago. She did kill my friends, my priest, my fiance and my unborn baby but seemed to forget about me. I want revenge."

He took a sip from his cup. "While that most definitly sounds a worthy cause, I can't let you. Please, go home, I wouldn't want to kill a skilled warrior such as yourself." He looked at me with such great sorrow in his eyes. "Please reconsider."

"No, While I would regret it, I won't hesitate to kill you if you get in my way." He set his cup down with a heavy sigh.

"Then my friend, I fear one of us will die tonight." He rose and again offered me his arm. "Please, let us go into the gardens. It is a warm and beautiful evening, one suited to the business we have at hand." So I placed my hand in his arm and we walked out to the gardens underneath the cherry blossom trees. A warm wind had blown through them and knocked down a small blizzard of the pink flowers from their moorings and they floated so peacefully across the courtyard. "Excuse me." He walked over to a door and opened it. What he pulled out gave me reason to pause. It stood 8 ft tall. The blade must have been 2 ft with a wicked cross blade. But the scary part, it was solid steel. I have heard of this weapon of his. The Iron Naginata and how deadly he was with it. "My lady, this is your last warning. Please reconsider." His face held such longing, i almost said yes. Almost. Instead, I drew my blade.

He sighed, bowed and jumped off the patio. Once on the dirt, he took his stance and waited for me. I walked before him, locked eyes and struck. He met my blade, pushed it aside and smacked me across the face with the flat of his blade. Again, I pressed on and he still met my blade. Spinning around, he tripped me with the butt of the polearm.

Spencer

Each time she struck, I felt a little more remorse. I decided I would press her. Faster then any flurry of twin swords did I whip my naginata; she met each blow. She was skilled but she left herself open many times. "**If** you can beat me, you'll never beat my master if you don't improve your guard." Again and again I struck. Each time pushing her back closer and closer to the wall. When she reached the wall, she place her back foot on the wall and kicked off and over me. After she landed behind me, I slapped the ground with the flat of my blade and jumped in to a tree. I then jumped down to meet her, this time I caught her blade with mine and twisted. Her sword flew from her hands. Before she could move, I placed my blade against her throat. "How easy it would be to kill you now. But, that would be dishonourable." I pulled away and walked over to her sword. "Hattori Hanzo steel. Good steel. Here." I handed her back the sword. I turned my back to her. And walked 5 paces. "Ready?" and bowed. This time she bowed too.

This time around, she struck with such force and strength, I realized she had been holding back. But then so was I. AGain, blow after blow struck. Sparks flew from our strikes. This time around one of would die. And I knew who it would be. I raised my blade up high and brought down on her. I didn't even see her move. My right side of my chest by my shoulder felt very warm. I stumbled to my knees. Very good. She just might kill my master.

"You fight well." I told her as I unscrewed the base of my naginata and pulled out a short sword. "I was truly honoured to have you for tea. It would now give me the honour of dying a samurai." And I plunged the short sword into my stomache.

The Bride

He got to his knees and plunged it deep into his belly. As I raised my sword, he said one last thing, "Avenge your unborn. My master has no honour." And I brought down my sword. After a moments silence, "O-Ren, your next."


End file.
